A car chase occurs when the driver of a motor vehicle attempts to escape from law enforcement officers. The chase can last for hours and usually involves the fleeing motor vehicle as well as numerous law enforcement vehicles. Car chases present a major safety problem for the escaping driver, the pursuing law enforcement officers, other motorists, and pedestrians.
Various law enforcement agencies have different protocols which dictate how to stop the motor vehicle and capture the fleeing driver while minimizing risk to themselves and bystanders. Road blocks and tire shredders are two commonly utilized methods, as well as simply waiting for the motor vehicle to run out of gas. However, with any methodology there exists the risk of injury or death to uninvolved individuals, and the resulting legal consequences.
Similar techniques are used to stop trucks, buses, motorcycles, and other motor vehicles. Different techniques are used to stop motor boats.